


Maybe

by owlmoose



Series: Pieces of Thedas [56]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Missing Scene, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: Mahanon Lavellan discovers the incredible truth about the first Inquisitor, but there's no time to think about that right now. Spoilers for the Jaws of Hakkon DLC.
Relationships: Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Series: Pieces of Thedas [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/12446
Kudos: 8





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Must be a DA replay, because I'm being beset by conversations that we didn't see in canon but that I really want to write. This is one of those.

"Are you all right?"

Mahanon Lavellan stopped for the first time since leaving the Old Temple, really stopped. The images from Ameridan's memories swirled in his mind, all the truths he had learned in the last two hours crashing together in a cacophony with one clear idea pealing clear among them: *It didn't have to be this way.*

He turned to face Dorian, and Cassandra, and Varric, each of them looking at him with their own version of concern. "If Ameridan had defeated the dragon, or if the dragon had never been called, if he'd come home to Halamshiral and convinced his Dalish brethren not to sit out the Blight, if he'd had the ear of the emperor of Orlais..."

The flow of words stopped, but the thoughts did not. The images of what the elves, the whole world, could have been, if only it weren't for these damned barbarian zealots.

"I can't," he murmured, shaking his head hard enough to toss the visions aside. "I can't think about this right now. I have a dragon to kill. Once that's done--" He glanced over his shoulder at the tower of ice that had formed at the edge of the lake. "Then I'll ask whether I'm right."

Dorian reached a hand outward, then stopped, pulling it back into a loose fist at his side. Mahanon was grateful; a part of him longed for his lover's touch, but he thought if Dorian laid so much as a finger on him, he would break, and he didn't have time to break. Instead he turned away and pulled the bow off his back. "So let's go take care of it, and finish what my predecessor started eight hundred years ago." And maybe he could be all right. Maybe.


End file.
